not just another day
by Potterfan89
Summary: A mysterious baby falls through the rift and Jack's past comes back to him. Jack/Ianto fluff and Slash! rated M for a raunchy first chapter and VERY raunchy last chapter! please R
1. The Package

**Spoilers: for all of series 1 and 2**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Torchwood it belongs to the BBC and RTD**

**Sumarry: Its just another day at Torchwood when Jack recieves a Package from UNIT and Owen finds more than what he was looking for. Jack/Iatno slash**

**Authors not: This is a working progress and i will hopefully add a chapter every few days, there will be plot advances in the next chapter. Chapter one has VERY mature content in it. If Jack/Ianto offend you don't read. ENJOY**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

It was just another typical day in Cardiff, people shopping, drinking coffee, eating pizza or maybe just walking around the Roald Dahl Plass. No one would ever suspect that just under the surface lay a top secret government organisation designed to protect the human race against alien threats.

Jack stood in the doorway to his office with his arms crossed over his chest watching his team working. This seemingly simple act turned into a very bitter sweet moment as thoughts and memories of his team played in his mind like scenes from a film. On one hand they were here, whole and, if the looks on their faces was any indicator, they were happy. But on the other, jack had to wonder how long it could last, how long his team could remain happy and whole. Gwen will be getting married and Jack new perfectly well she wanted a family, Tosh had experienced so much loss because of Torchwood he had to wonder how much more she could take and Owen could be dead any day now, who knew how many days he had left. That just left Ianto Jones – Jacks loyal soldier. The thought of Ianto made Jack shake himself back to reality. Ianto, despite being more than a century younger that Jack, had taught him to stop living in the past or worrying about the future and just live for the here and the now, something Jack will be eternally grateful for.

Jack turned, walked over to his desk, sat in his chair and looked at the intimidating letter that was perched on top of everything else. All Jack knew about it was that it was from UNIT and it was bound to be completely and utterly dull. They had sent it three days ago and he still hadn't even opened the envelope because he was procrastinating having to sit through a novel about the changes in policy and procedure. Jack finally opened the letter and began to read. Ten minutes past and he only managed to get through the first few sentences so he gave it up as a bad job. He was thinking of asking Ianto for coffee when in true Ianto style, he walked in with a coffee in one hand and a brown paper package in the other.

"Coffee sir" Ianto said placing the mug beside the UNIT letter "And this package just came for you, it's from UNIT"

"Yeah that would be fucking right," Taking the package from Ianto "I haven't finished the novel they sent," Brandishing the letter "And they send me more crap." Jack put the package on his desk, lent back and closed his eyes trying to calm down.

Ianto laughed to himself, he loved it when Jack went on UNIT rants. He watched his temple twitch and his nostrils flare _god Jacks hot when he's angry_ Ianto thought. He turned to leave Jacks office when Jack said;

"Go get yourself a coffee, come back and keep me company. I think I am going to die from boredom."

"Well sir even if that were possible, I think you're the last person that would happen to." Ianto said taking a few steps closer to the door.

"OH I love it when you give me cheek." Jack said with out taking his eyes off Ianto's backside.

Ianto was about to leave Jacks office but just before he did he said "honestly sir one day I will have you for harassment."

"Looking forward to it"

Ianto returned to Jacks office 5 minutes later with his own steaming cup of coffee to find Jack staring completely awe-struck at a tiny slip of paper.

"Sir?" Ianto asked quietly "Jack are you OK?"

Jack seemed to snap back when he heard Ianto and passed over the piece of paper he was holding. As he did this Jacks expression changed from awe, to one a small child might wear on Christmas day. Ianto read the note four times and was still completely confused by it. All it said was _have fun_ in hand writing that Ianto recognised, he just didn't remember whose it was

Ianto's confusion was written all over his face, Jack just continued to smile at him and said "Have I ever told you how much I love Martha Jones?"

"A few times" Ianto replied trying to keep the resentment in his voice to a minimum.

"Look what she sent us"

Ianto's face broke into a smile as he saw for the first time what was lying on the top of Jacks desk. There sat a red beret, with a black rim and UNIT written across the side. Ianto giggled when he remembered the time he told Martha that Jacks dabbling was 'border line avant-garde'.

Ianto now fully understood Jacks giddiness and bewilderment and he also fully appreciated why he loved Martha Jones. Ianto tore his eyes from the cap and focused his attention completely on Jack, who was wearing a very seductive smile. This smile told Ianto that they weren't going to wait till everyone had gone home to try it out.

Jack stood up, picked up the UNIT cap and placed it lovingly on Ianto's head. He let his hands slide down Ianto's face so that they cupped perfectly around the younger mans chin. Jack took a moment to study his lover before saying "Yep defiantly your colour." The two men stood transfixed momentarily staring deeply into each others eyes. Jack lent in to Ianto stopping half and inch from his lips, Ianto met Jack there for a gentle lover's kiss both men massaging the others tongue with their own. Jack let out a low moan as he felt himself getting hard.

Jacks moan lingered in the air as the two men continued with the sensual kiss. Ianto suddenly abandoned all pretences and turned the slow tender act into a hard and fast mission to get deeper into Jacks mouth. They stopped only to get air but then they continued with their tonsil bashing, their teeth clinked but neither man seemed to care. Jack was getting harder as one of Ianto's hands stayed around Jacks neck and the other slipped down to his hip. Jack moaned again when Ianto moved from kissing him to bitting at his ear lobe and neck. He seemed to be on a mission to satisfy Jack completely and Jack was only to willing to comply.

The hand on Jacks hip slid to his crouch and Ianto started kissing him hard again. As Ianto stated to rub Jack, he exhaled heavily, making Ianto grin at the effect he was having on his boss. Jack was already hard but when Ianto pulled down his fly and started to stoke him, Jack thought he could puncture a wall. Ianto pushed Jack into his chair and in true UNIT fashion took complete control.

Ianto gave Jack one last teeth clashing kiss before getting on his knees. Ianto blew softly on Jacks manhood, causing Jack to grip hard to his chair and moan _"Ianto …"_ Ianto started to suck Jack rubbing him in away he knew made Jack go numb. Before long Jack was almost ripping the leather away from his chair and his eyes were losing focus as they slowly made their way to the back of his head. Jack thought he was about to explode when …

"Jack, Tosh just fou … OH FUCK" Owen walked in "Oh my god you could have closed the fucking door!" he turned waked away letting the door close with a snap that seemed to echo around the room.

Ianto looked like he wanted nothing more than to sink into the floor and was about to get up when Jack gave him a pleading almost desperate look and said "Don't you dare"

With a smile Ianto went back to work.

Owen sat at his desk for what felt like hours, trying to get rid of the mental image that seemed to be burnt across his eyes.

"Owen" Gwen said as she and Tosh came out of autopsy walking towards him "where's Jack? I thought you were going to get him so that Tosh can tell him what she found."

"Jacks got a lot in his lap at the moment." Owen felt himself get hot around the collar; he hoped desperately that they wouldn't ask questions.

"With what?"

"I think UNIT is fucking him over." Owen actually shocked himself with this comment and was completely disgusted.

"So what should we do?" Tosh asked them both "Suck it up and do it ourselves? Or do you think he'll come?"

Owen gave Tosh a repulsive look; he was both shocked and disturbed by her statement.

"Will who come where?" Jack said as he and Ianto left his office.

"Jack," said Gwen "Owen said UNIT was giving you a hard time, is everything OK?"

Ianto coughed and busied himself cleaning, Owen muttered _"oh god"_ under his breathe burying his head in his hands and Jack laughed and said "Did he? Not to worry everything is fully relieved now."

"OH GOD!" Owen said, horrified by his boss.

"Funny, I just said the same thing a couple of minutes ago." Jack said, completely enjoying the revulsion on Owens face. At this Jack received puzzled looks from both Gwen and Tosh.

"Tosh tell Jack what you found" Owen said desperate for a subject change

Tosh cleared her throat and said "There was unusual rift activity about 25 minutes away from here earlier today; I didn't think much of it because it was only small. But then a baby was found by a hospital not far from that location and the doctors are baffled as to what's wrong."

"Why's that?"

"Because apparently it doesn't look like any baby they have ever seen before."

"And here I thought today was going to be quiet." Jack said as he went to get his coat "Now we don't know if this is actually a baby or if its an alien or both so Ianto can you get a cell ready and if it is a baby can you try and find around here something suitable for it,"

"So nothing from you office then sir"

"Watch it" Jack turned to the rest of the team "Tosh can you bring along any scanning device so we can see if it is in any danger to itself or others"

"Yep"

"Owen, you're the doctor. Bring your doctor stuff."

"Sure I'll even bring along my thing-a-majig"

"Excellent. Gwen, your driving" Jack threw Gwen the keys to the SUV.

Gwen caught the keys and was about to leave when she said "I'm sorry Ianto, but what's with the cap?"

Ianto, who was picking up a piece of paper from the ground froze, he suddenly realised he forgot to take off the UNIT cap. Owen buried his face in hands again, Tosh gasped and realised exactly what Owen meant by 'UNIT is fucking him over' and Jack just laughed, put an arm around Gwen and said;

"Don't you think red's his colour though?"

* * *

**So what did you think? let me know, comments are sexy and they make me feel like a fluffy bunny.**


	2. The Baby

**Disclaimer: I own nothing I am writing this so people can see just how much I love this show**

**Summary: so in the last chapter we left with Ianto all embarrassed because he forgot to take off the cap and we open here with Gwen very annoyed because she still doesn't know why. They are going to the hospital to find the 'baby' that fell through the rift.**

**Authors note: this chapter has no pairings but it does have the start of the story. Please let me know what you think I love comments they make me smile and feel happy. Oh and also the next chapter wont be up nearly as fast as this one, I had already started this chapter when I uploaded the first. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 2**

Gwen was getting increasingly frustrated with the rest of the team, she still didn't know what was going on but she knew it had something to do with Ianto's cap. Jack was sitting in the front with a stupid grin on his face, Tosh seemed to have an uncontrollable spout of the giggles and Owen kept mumbling things like 'not going to be able to close my eyes again' and 'Jack you're a sick man'. Gwen decided to take her frustration out on the road, taking corners roughly and speeding so much that the 25 minute drive turned into a 13 minute one.

"You know" Gwen said as she got out of the car "It's extraordinarily rude to keep secrets"

Jack stopped grinning and stared at Gwen in utter amazement "So Gwen, tell me, when people ask you what it is you do, what do you tell them? Seeing that keeping secrets is impeccably rude?"

"That's different, that's a matter of international security. This has something to do with Ianto and that stupid cap he was wearing"

"Oh Gwen, that's a bit rough I thought it was fantastic." Jack said with a smile.

"Believe me Gwen" Owen took Gwen in his arm "You don't want to know and if you ever do find out, you'll never get the image out of your head."

"Owen your breaking my heart" said Jack as they stepped over the threshold to the hospital.

Gwen, Jack and Owen all turned to Tosh

"What?"

"Which way do we go?"

"I wouldn't have a clue"

"Well then, let's go deal with those lovely women in the white shoes then." Jack said leading the way to reception.

"It really is anyone with a pulse, ay Jack" Owen said, glad for the first time that he didn't have one. Jack merely winked in reply.

Lining up in front of them was a group of women between the ages of 20 and 25. They were tall and had obviously just finished dancing somewhere (they were wearing tights and leotards). The tallest of the lot spoke to the nurse at the desk, "Hi I'm looking for Tiffany Spock; she came in about an hour ago with a broken ankle."

"Down the hall take a left then a right – room 27"

As they walked in the direction the nurse had told them one of the girls stopped to check Owen out, then smiled in a very flirtatious way.

"For all the days to be a dead man" Owen sighed as the team moved to the counter.

Jack lent over the counter and gave the nurse his trade mark smile. "Hey there, Captain Jack Harkness"

"Jennifer Smith" replied the blonde nurse. Obviously loving the attention she was getting from the dashing American. "What can I do for you?"

Jack laughed and lent in further still "Oh, I can think of a few." Jack recoiled slightly because Gwen had just jabbed him rather hard in the ribs "Any way we're Torchwood we got a call about a baby that was found earlier"

"Just a sec," The nurse started looking at her notes, when she found the one she was looking for she suddenly became very rigid. "Top floor, this is the highly contagious virus you will be put in safety suits when you get up, someone will meet you there."

They walked over to the neighbouring elevator, Gwen pressed the 'UP' button then turned to Jack "You know Jack; you go on about 'top secret government organisations' and 'super doper huge secrets' but you will tell anyone who'll listen that you work for Torchwood."

Jack just grinned stupidly and said "You can't deny, it gets results"

Owen turned on the spot and gave the hospital a fugitive look "I hate hospitals."

The elevator arrived and Tosh was first to step on, she turned to Owen after hitting the right button "Owen you're a doctor"

"That doesn't mean I can't hate hospitals"

"Actually," Tosh said "it does. You need to be in hospitals to be a doctor. Didn't you use to work in a hospital?"

"Yeah before I …" Owen was about to say 'Before I lost Katie' but stoped himself just in time. Jack was the only one who knew about his dead fiancée'. "Before I came to Torchwood and since then there hasn't been much need for me to go to hospitals, morgues yes, but not hospitals."

"But why? It makes absolutely no sense that you would hate hospitals."

Owen could feel himself getting very pissy at Tosh (he hated that feeling because he was trying to stay nice to everyone considering he could be dead at any moment). Apparently the look showed on his face because Jack noticed and dedicated to put an end to it before a blood bath broke out.

"Alright tot's," Jack received disgusted looks by all of the team because of that "What? Would you prefer comrades or dudes and sheilas?"

This seemed to have the effect Jack was looking for. They all laughed and lent against the lift walls, all except for Jack.

"Don't look so tense Jack" Gwen said, closing her eyes to listen to the music.

"Oh I'm tense" a mischievous smile crept across Jacks face "I'm just not going to touch the walls."

"Why?" Gwen was intrigued.

"Well I have done enough in an elevator to make me never want to touch the walls again."

All three jumped away from the walls at the exact same time. They all thought that if it was bad enough for Jack Harkness not to want to touch the walls again, then they should be sterilised.

Jack gave a booming laugh, the lift doors opened, and he said "End of the line"

Standing just outside the doors was a short, bald man with a little too much ear hair. He looked simply dishevelled and stressed but he managed a smile.

"Yoda" Owen whispered to Tosh who had to suppress a giggle.

"Torchwood" the old man said (in a surprisingly deep voice) "fantastic"

"That's two words I never thought I'd here together." Jack said, leaving the elevator and shaking the old man's hand "Captain Jack Harkness"

"Doctor Lloyd," Said the old man "And you are?" looking at the rest of the team.

"Gwen Cooper, Toshiko Sato and Doctor Owen Harper" Jack said pointing out each member as he said their name.

"Doctor?" Doctor Lloyd seemed simply delighted "You can help us figure out what wrong."

"Yes the baby." Owen stepped forward in full doctor mode. "What exactly is wrong with it?"

"OWEN!" Gwen stared daggers at him "The baby isn't an 'IT'! Doctor Lloyd, is the baby a boy or a girl?"

"Well … um … maybe you should see for yourselves."

They started to head down the corridor "of course this is under complete quarantine; no one is aloud in or out with out my permission. This is because … well I think the child may cause panic and just in case it is contagious."

"Who knows the facts?" said Gwen slipping into police mode.

"Well no one" Said Doctor Lloyd. "But if you mean who knows what I know, just me and Doctor Myles."

They finally got to the end of the corridor where they were greeted access by double doors with 'restricted access, safety suits must be worn' written across them. It took 10 minutes to change into the bulky plastic suits. When they finally entered the room they saw a baby's hospital bed and a figure standing over it, this was Doctor Myles.

"Thank god" she said when they walked in. She was a beautiful brunette with a London accent. "Please tell us what's wrong with the poor dear?"

"Can you stand back we need to take a look." Owen and Tosh stepped forward followed closely by Gwen and Jack.

Gwen gasped when she saw what lay on the baby sized hospital bed. If Gwen had to name it she would say it was a human baby – about 3 months old. What was keeping here from believing this was the fact that it was red, dark red just a shade or two bellow the colour of blood, it had a pig nose with what looked like a horn growing from the top also, now Gwen looked, it seemed to have no sex just bare skin running from his stomach to his back.

Jack seemed to be transfixed, tears burning in his eyes. Gwen reached over to put her hand on his, this shook Jack back "right … well before we go …"

"You can't leave" demanded Doctor Myles "What about the child?"

"He's coming with us." Jack said with finality in his voice, which the young doctor chose to ignore.

"So what? We're just supposed to go back to work and pretend nothing happened?"

"Yeah that's about right?"

"NO"

"Doctor Myles calm yourself, the captain is right this goes against everything we know." Piped in Doctor Lloyd. "Go get a baby capsule so that they can take the child"

Doctor Myles left in a slamming the door on the way out.

"Don't worry about her she doesn't know when to stop asking questions."

Jack chose to ignore this statement "Is there anything wrong with him?"

"You mean the child?" Doctor Lloyd looked at Jack like he just dribbled down his shirt. "Have you seen it?"

"YES" Jack said anger rising "And the baby is a boy not an 'IT'. Now aside from the obvious what's wrong with him?"

"Nothing, if I didn't know any better I would say it was a perfectly healthy 3 month old baby."

"Excellent." Jack turned to Owen and Tosh "Owen is the insufferable doctor right? Is he OK?"

"He's right, I will have to run some more tests but at the moment I would have to say the baby is perfectly healthy. How do you know it's a boy?"

"He's red. Tosh how about you did you find anything?"

"Nope he is completely safe"

"Great." Jack said taking off the safety suit.

"What are you doing you are not safe." Doctor Lloyd said.

"Actually for the moment I am." The rest of the team took their suits off as well.

Gwen was looking at the baby with a loving smile, she felt the eyes of everyone on her "when you guys were talking he sneezed and scratched his nose."

"And it made you turn all gooey" Owen said while he packed away his medical equipment.

Doctor Myles walked into the room with a particular ancient looking capsule "Sorry this is all I can find" she was obviously still furious with Jack.

Jack took the capsule "OK Gwen, Tosh and Owen go get the car and bring it around the back, it might not be a good thing if people see this, he might scare the locals."

They muttered in agreement and left leaving Jack with the two doctors.

"Doctor Lloyd, you need to spread the word that the infectious virus that was in this room has been sorted." Doctor Lloyd just stood looking at Jack obviously he didn't like the idea of Jack telling him what to do, but obviously the urge not to know more than he should took over.

"I'll get right on it"

Jack turned and started to wrap up the baby in blankets.

"You can't come here and then leave with out telling us what happened" Doctor Myles said with a plea in her voice.

"Believe me," Jack said turning to the young doctor "You don't want to know. I wish I didn't know."

Doctor Myles watched Jack bend over and put the baby inside the capsule "I'm sorry" he whispered kissing the babies head and letting a single tear fall down his cheek. Jack walked out of the room leaving Doctor Myles fuming quietly.


	3. Jacks hurt

**Disclaimer: I own nothing torchwood belongs to lovely people at the BBC**

**Authors note: like the previous two this came out faster then expected and it came out really fluffy at the end. Don't forget to review, they make me write faster. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 3**

Gwen pulled the SUV to a halt outside the back entrance to the hospital expecting to have to wait for Jack. So she was surprised to see that Jack was there waiting for them, staring into nothing, oblivious to the fact a black SUV just stopped in front of him. Only when Gwen blew the horn did he come back to Earth. They could tell that something was bothering him and it had something to do with the baby he was holding. Jack walked around to the driver's side and gave Gwen the capsule that the baby was in.

"You're better at the domestic side of things, you can hold him." Jack replaced Gwen in the driver's seat and drove off when Gwen had gotten into the passenger's seat with the baby facing her.

"You know, after you get over the initial shock he really is quite cute." Gwen said as she tickled the baby with one of her fingers and made faces that made him giggle uncontrollably.

Jack could feel tears forming and his eyes start to sting. He blinked them away, he needed to hold up at least until he got back to the hub. There he could lock himself in his office and begin trying to re-forget. He needed to change the subject slightly.

"Gwen, when we get back can you piece together whatever little pieces of information we have so this can at least start to make sense?"

"Yep"

"Tosh, can you put together a digital image so that we can have a 3D version of him on the system?"

"I'll do my best"

"And Owen, I need you to run a blood test then run it through Torchwood and UNIT's combined database. A chemical should come up called R-U-P-7-1-9"

"I've never heard of it, what is it?"

"It will tell what species this little guy is."

"And how exactly do you know it's a boy? And don't say 'because he's red'"

"I'll let you know when you run the tests."

Tosh, Owen and Gwen exchanged uneasy looks, Jack was acting strange and like always he bottled it all up and did not confide anything.

"Do you always have to keep everything to yourself?" Owen said and regretted it straight away, but the damage was done "I'm just saying, haven't we been through enough together Jack?"

Jack thought for a moment then said; "when you have lived as long as I have it stops being a matter of trust, it's more ... after awhile you begin to see too much. And like I said I'll tell you when you get the results back to me."

Tears were starting to swell behind Tosh's glasses and she decided it would be best to change the subject. "You know Gwen, you're right he is adorable."

"Yeah I guess he's not the most disturbing thing I have ever seen." Owen said, trying to continue down Tosh's path and after discovering he can't do sincere said "No, the most disturbing thing I have ever seen happened in Jacks office not long before we left today."

This made Jack laugh, Tosh giggle and Gwen say "Not this again, I thought we have already been through the whole keeping secrets thing."

The rest of the drive back was spent with Jack, Tosh or Owen randomly giggling, which would make the other two giggle, which would make Gwen humph, which in turn would set off more giggling.

When they finally got out of the car Gwen said "Honestly it's like being at school again."

As they walked through the heavy metal doors of the hub, Tosh and Gwen went and set to work at their computers, Owen took the baby to start the test and Jack walked straight to his office and shut the door.

"What's wrong with him?"

"No idea" said Gwen "He was acting strange at the hospital and on the way back"

"I'll go up and take him a coffee, try and get him to talk." Ianto said staring up at Jacks door.

"Ianto" called Owen "Did you end up finding something for a baby?"

"Ah ... yeah ... Hold on a sec." Ianto walked away and came back holding a blanket and a rattle "I found these in the archives. OH GOD"

When Ianto got back Gwen was holding the baby while Tosh took photos.

"Yeah he's shocking at first," Tosh said tickling the baby "but you're just a little cutey aren't you?"

"Right ... well ... um ... babies freak me out at the best of times, so I'm going to leave you to it and go make Jack a coffee." Ianto left the rattle and blanket on the nearest bench and left successfully suppressing a shudder.

Ianto knocked on Jacks door and after receiving no answer said "Jack, it's me."

"Ianto?" Jacks voice was muffled through the door but Ianto thought it sounded croaky.

Ianto took that as permission to enter; the first thing he noticed was that Jack's liquor cabinet was open. He then saw Jack; he had a whiskey in one hand and an old photo in the other. Jacks eyes were red and puffy; he had obviously just stopped crying.

"Jack?" Ianto closed the door and then rushed over to him. He put the coffee on the table, brought a chair around so they were at the same height and said "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Jack said with a forced smile. "You know me."

"I do know you; I also know your lying to me."

Two tears fell from each of Jacks eyes and down his cheeks. He was looking everywhere except at Ianto, determined not to meet his eyes. Ianto grabbed the sides of Jacks face forcing them to look into each other's eyes. This made more tears fall down Jacks face, Ianto brought Jack closer and hugged him, and Jack cried silent tears into Ianto's chest.

"Shhh" said Ianto "give me this," taking the whiskey "you take this" handing over the coffee "and you talk to me."

At first Jack took awhile to get into swing with it, but once he did nothing could stop him. It was like he had been waiting to tell someone this story, but couldn't bring himself to do it. By the time Jack finished talking; Ianto also had tears in his eyes.

"And now, I have Tosh doing pointless digital imagery, Gwen is collating nothing and Owen is running a test that I already know the answer to all because I am trying to post pone the inevitable."

Ianto couldn't think of what to say. So he pulled Jack into another hug and kissed him tenderly, trying to put as much into it as humanly possible and when they broke apart he let the words fall out "Jack you're the bravest man I have ever met" Jack scoffed at this. "No, it's true Jack. You spend all your time trying to take care of us, but sometimes you need to let us take care of you."

"You should take your own advice."

"Maybe I should, but for now you need too." Ianto said staring more meaning fully into Jacks eyes "No matter how many people you try to convince that you are alone, it will NEVER be true."

"I don't deserve you" Jack said cupping Ianto's face and using the other to link their fingers.

"Yes you do."

They moved forward and met in the middle, kissing deeply.

Ianto pulled Jack up and they moved out of the office. In one of Jacks hands was the dated photo and in the other was Ianto's. He was about to tell one of the hardest stories he would ever tell, but he wasn't scared, he had Ianto and for now that was more than enough.

They walked down to see the rest of the team.

"Everyone I want to see you in the board room." Said Jack

"But I haven't finished the test yet." Said Owen

"And I am no where near finished with the digital imagery." Said Tosh

"What's going on Jack?" asked Gwen

Before Jack could answer the door alarms started to ring, someone was about to come in.

"Are we expecting anyone?" Gwen asked picking up her gun.

"No." Said Ianto raising his own

Whoever it was, they were about to get a nasty shock when they walked in. they will be staring down the barrels of 5 guns held by 5 people who shot to kill.

**DA DA DAAAAAAAAA!! So who just came through the door? What do you think will happen next? And what is affecting Jack so much?**


	4. The intruder

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (I wish I did but that's beside the point)**

**Authors not: this chapter took longer to start than the others, I knew exactly what was going to be in it I just couldn't get it out but once I started I couldn't stop. I really hope you like it let me know what you think so far and I would like to know what your theories are on future chapters.**

**Chapter 4**

The doors started to turn and the alarms continue to blare. The intruder was about to enter the Hub, where 5 willing and waiting armed personnel were standing.

"Get on the floor." Yelled Jack before the doors had even opened properly. He moved in front of his team, ready to shoot.

"WOAH!" Came the sound of a young woman with a London accent. "It's OK, I'm … um … unarmed"

"Doctor Myles?" Jack said, letting his weapon drop to his side, confusion was set all over his face.

"Um …"

"What are you doing here?" said Gwen who let her gun drop like everyone else "And how did you get here?"

"Well um …"

"Wait, hold on a second, who are you?" said Ianto, confused and a little uneasy. "And why don't I know who you are?"

"Um, arrr,"

"Ianto, this is Doctor Myles, we met her today at the hospital, and she was with another extraordinarily annoying old doctor." Said Jack, walking over to the young doctor "Doctor Myles, you still haven't answered Gwen's question; what are you doing here? And how did you get here?"

Doctor Myles opened her mouth to speak; when nothing but a low groan came out she closed it again. She took to looking around the Hub and at the Pterodactyl that was currently soaring around aimlessly without a care in the world.

"OK Doc, you wonder in here unannounced with no invitation, which is impeccably rude by the way, and you don't even tell us why you are here." Said Jack walking away from Doctor Myles. "So we are going to continue to do our jobs until you tell us what you want or leave, you decide what you want to do, personally I know what one I would prefer."

"Its Stephanie" mumbled Doctor Myles

"What?"

"My name is Stephanie, and I don't know what made me come in the end, but the point is I followed you." Said Doctor Myles her voice was becoming steadily clear and confident again. "I have been rummaging around that tourist office for ages and I found a button, so I pressed it."

"WHAT?" Ianto said he sounded outraged and looked furious.

"I know I shouldn't have pressed a button that didn't have a label but I was curious."

"No. You ransacked my office? MY office! I don't know what's worse the fact that I didn't know who you were, or that you rummaged your way through my office! Jack, my office!"

"OK you know what; I'm getting a head ache. Ianto can you make some coffee? And then we will all congregate in the board room. That means you too Stephanie," Jack emphasised the last word.

Ianto walked off muttering furiously under his breath in Welsh. The rest made their way to the board room, Stephanie following in their wake. Once in the room Jack, Owen, Tosh and Gwen all sat in their respective seats, and after Ianto handed out the coffee he sat in his own seat. Stephanie just lingered in the corner, unsure whether she should sit or not."

"We don't bite," Said Tosh "Take a seat." She indicated to the one next to her.

"Well Ianto might," said Owen. "But that's just because you went through his desk. "The last time someone did that they got horrible coffee and the silent treatment for a month."

"That's because you spilt coffee over the reports I spent 5 hours filling out and then you put a sticky note on my computer saying _love you long time, love Jack_ with little heats all around it." Ianto said, shooting Owen a dirty look. "Also I made you decafe for 2 days."

"I knew it! That why I was falling asleep during that autopsy."

"Well you shouldn't have gone through my desk."

"Oh my god! What are you 13?"

"I'm 13? So I guess every fully grown man can draw perfect little hearts!"

"OK that's enough" said Jack putting an end to the oh so familiar bickering. "Now, Stephanie, tell us what are you doing here?"

"Never mind that," Said Stephanie, she was sitting next to Toshiko highly confused. "Who ARE you? You have that baby sitting here like an accessory (Owen brought him up and put him on the table) and you have a Pterodactyl flying around down there and you're all acting like you see it everyday."

"We do see it everyday, and I do mind. I want to know how and why you are here."

Stephanie sat thinking Jacks words over in her mind. After awhile she realised exactly how and why she was there. "I followed you back from the hospital."

"Why?" asked Jack

"And how?" added Ianto "Jack speeds faster than Gwen."

"Hey your angry at Owen not me, but he has a point, Jack does tend to double the limit and I am surprised he hasn't caused more accident, with the way he takes corners."

"Well there was that one a few weeks ago."

"Oh yeah I completely forgot about that, that truck spilt garbage everywhere."

"When did it become lets pick on Jack day?" Jack said with a look of hurt on his face (that fooled no one)

"Hey that could be fun!" Said Owen

"Well," said Stephanie, thinking that if she didn't speak soon they might forget she was in the room. "It was a bit difficult, but I stayed a fair way back so the corners weren't too surprising, but I don't think my poor car has ever taken such a beating.

"I was just behind you when you walked into the information centre, but when I walked in side it was empty. The place was only small so I thought you would be around so I called out, I got no reply so I started going through the desk." Ianto shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "After awhile I found this button, I couldn't resist, I pressed it and a door opened, one that wasn't there before. I walked through it to a hallway, which led to a lift, which led to another hallway, where I found myself staring down the barrels of five guns."

"OK so that answers the how but to the why."

"You know why captain."

"I do?"

"Well you should," Stephanie said, confussed as to why Jack didn't know or understand why she came. "I had too. I couldn't stay there with Doctor fucking oblivious and join him in ignoring the fact that a red baby with a fucking horn and no visible gender had just left"

There was nothing but silent contemplation after this.

"So what do you want?" asked Jack

"I just want to know." Stephanie paused. "I just want to know the truth."

"The truth?" jack asked. "Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"He's an alien"

"OK, who are you?"

"Torchwood. We are a top-secret government organisation."

"OK and what does a top-secret government organisation do?"

"Cardiff was built on a rift in space and time and things tend to full through it. We monitor it and find anything or anyone that comes out our end. We are arming the human race against the future."

"OK"

"Wait 'OK'?" Tosh sounded confused "What Jack said is completely true, but no one ever believes him."

"Why shouldn't I believe him? Unlike Doctor Lloyd, I don't think the monster that terrorised Cardiff last year was a figment of my imagination. And with everything that goes on in London, you would be an idiot not to believe in aliens."

"Wow" said Owen "finally someone with a brain."

"So, the baby's an alien. Where did he come from? Why is he here?"

"We will know more when the tests I'm running have finished."

"So you know nothing?" Stephanie was obviously disappointed.

There was silence in which Ianto looked over at Jack. Without uttering a word, Ianto convinced Jack that now was the time to talk. Now was the time to tell his story.

"Actually that's not exactly true. That's what I was bringing everyone together for." Jack took a deep breath. "I know."

**So you may ask what made me bring the cranky doctor back. I have been thinking for ages about what people out side the Hub and the TARDIS think about what goes on so that's when Doctor Stephanie Myles walked into my head. I know that chapter was a bit slow with just exchanging of words but I hope there was enough comic relief to keep you happy, let me know.**


	5. Jacks story

**Disclaimer: I do not own torchwood I am just borrowing them and adding my own special flavour**

**PLEASE review they make me happy, they are very sexy let me know what you think of this chapter and what you think is going to happen in future chapters.**

**Chapter 5**

"You know what?" said Stephanie

"I know where the baby comes from." Said Jack

"Chris." Came Gwen's voice as she played with the baby

"What?" said Jack, eyes wide; hoping this didn't mean what he thought it meant.

"I thought he looked like a Chris?"

"You named him?" Jack closed his eyes, his fears realised.

"Well it was getting confusing with everyone going; him, his and he all the time so I thought it would be easier if he had a name.

"For fucks sake Gwen, once you give it a name, you become attached." Jack looked at Gwen with pleading eyes.

"Well, we can't do much about it now; I think he knows it's his name. Hey Chris?" the baby turned to his head to Gwen and smiled.

"Where does he come from?" asked Stephanie bringing the subject back on track

"The baby is from the planet Ruplet 4. It is galaxies away in a different time; obviously the rift opened up and dropped him off here." Jack looked at Ianto for assistance, Ianto nodded as if to say 'go on, I'm here' "we have to kill him"

"WHAT!" The team and Stephanie (except Ianto) exclaimed, Stephanie and Gwen actually left their seats.

"We can't Jack!" Said Gwen "He's just an innocent child"

"So this is what the truth is; a small baby falls to Earth and you decide to kill it." Said Stephanie

"He is for now."

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" demanded Stephanie

"For now, he is just a small and innocent baby." Jack said staring into his hands "But he won't stay that way. When he turns one he WILL kill everyone around him who isn't his family and since we don't have a time machine and we can't travel half way across the universe that is all we can do."

"Jack your not making sense." Said Gwen she and Stephanie had sat down.

"Tosh is small, but she's a lethal weapon."

Tosh blushed and said "Jack, Gwen's right you're not making sense, I scanned him, his biology is completely normal, there is nothing wrong with him. In fact …"

"… In fact, he could almost human. Right Tosh?" Jack said

"Um … yeah … how?"

"He's a clone. Well, the first of his species were cloned from humans, he is a few generations since the beginning by the looks of things." Jack looked around and saw that everyone except Ianto was highly confused "Years and years from now, when humans have branched throughout the universe, there will be a mad man. This mad man will want his own species to raise, so he can feel like a god. He will kid nap a selection of 12 year olds and he will clone them."

"So Chris is a clone?" said Gwen looking at the baby.

"The baby is a clone yes." Jack refused to say Chris.

"If he is human, why would he want to kill other humans?"

"Because something in the cloning process went wrong, at first they were just different colours depending on their sex. Then future generation didn't have any sexual organs. Then eventually their noses change and they loose all their humanity. They start killing everyone bar their immediate family. They're all inter-related so they kill their uncles, aunts, cousins, nieces and nephews. Until they are one year old, they will act like any normal human baby. But the day they turn one they will kill anyone who isn't their mother or father."

"But why do we have to kill him?" Said Gwen. "We still have six months, couldn't we raise him as our own and try and give him a chance at a normal life?"

"It won't work."

"Why?"

"Because … I just know Gwen." Jack felt like he had a lion in his chest that was about to pounce if Gwen didn't lay off him.

"How?" Gwen was standing again, both hands on the table, staring daggers at Jack. "How do you know he isn't different? How do you know that if we raised him he wouldn't turn out different? Have you ever heard of nurture over nature?"

"Damn it Gwen, I've tried." Jack punched the table stood up and turned his back to everyone. "I've tried to raise one as my own but it doesn't work."

"Jack?" Gwen said softly, she was sitting down again.

"when I first became a time agent, my superior told me that I needed to see both the good and the bad of the universe to fully appreciate what I was doing. For the good he took me to see a super nova and we watched it burn, it was truly beautiful. For the bad he took me to Ruplet 4.

"It was truly horrible. At first I thought it wasn't that bad. We sat in the shadows and watched a family have a picnic beside a black lake. Then they saw another family about to do the same."

"What happened?" asked Stephanie.

"They killed them. They slowly ripped off the limbs of the other family, all I could hear was screaming. Everywhere I went, all I saw was murder and all I heard was blood curdling screams. That sound could be heard day and night, it was like nothing I have ever heard. We took shelter in an old abandoned church, my superior thought I needed time to gather my thoughts and to try and put reason to what was happening." Jack wasn't facing them, but everyone in the board room knew that Jack was crying.

"When we closed the door, it shut out the noises of the outside world. I was about to sit when I heard a noise coming from the corner. It sounded like rough blankets rubbing together. I found a baby wrapped up in some of the roughest blankets I have ever felt. He was younger than this little fella." Jack was looking at the baby on the table. "No the one I found was a few months younger.

"He was abandoned, which wasn't strange on that planet. Entire families were literally being torn apart so babies were always left behind. I said to my superior that I had found what would put reason to what was happening, I would take him and raised him and he would be different, that everything would be OK. He tried to convince me that it would never work, that I couldn't help, I didn't listen, I was determined.

"I took him back with us and raised him as my own. I named him David, I don't know why; it just popped into my head. I told everyone that David was sick, not contagious but that was why he looked different. I did some scans and found out that he was only a month old, he was brown. I found out as much as possible about his race, on top of what I told you I also learnt they can change colour,"

"wow" Owen expressed his awe as he picked up his jaw off the floor.

"Yeah" Jack said as he sat back in his chair. "The colours depend on their sex. Girls are pink, purple, orange and blue and the boys are brown, red, green and yellow. Once they turn one, they change to white. They turn so white that it would make fresh snow look grey." Jack said the last few words kind of croaky. He cleared his throat and blinked away the on coming tears.

"When I found him, he was green and he was beautiful" Jack pulled out the old photo and handed it over to Ianto so he could pass it around. It was a photo of a young Jack; he would have been about twenty. In his arms was a small lime green baby smiling fondly up at him. "When he was hungry he made a noise that was somewhere between a laugh and a gurgle. We lived in my ship, eleven months just me and him."

"What happened?" asked Stephanie

"One day I took him to the agency with me and he started to change from yellow. He was becoming lighter and slowly turning white. I was about to see if my eleven months hard work had paid off."

"Did it?" asked Stephanie. "What did he do?"

"He stood up and started ripping my superior apart. Everyone ran to help; it took him 5 minutes to kill 10 agents. He only stopped because I shot him." This time Jack, try as he might, couldn't stop the tears. Ianto put his hand on Jacks, Jack felt warmth spread around his body. "Our only help is if the test comes back negative."

_Beep_

"And what are the chances of that?" asked Gwen.

_Beep_

"Slim to none."

_Beep_

Everyone was silent, Tosh, Gwen and Stephanie were crying and Owen looked like if he could he would cry too. Ianto took Jacks hand again and looked into the old mans eyes, he pulled Jack forward and kissed him, trying to put as much as he could into it.

_Beep_

"What's that noise?" Tosh asked through her tears.

_Beep_

"That would be the test, it beeps when it's finished." Said Owen

_Beep_

They all looked at each other before getting up and running to Autopsy, Owen in the lead. When they got to the machine one word flashed across the screen;

_Positive_

**So were you expecting that? What do you think is going to happen next? Will Jack have the strength to kill the baby? What will happen to Stephanie? Let me know your theories**


	6. RUM

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (this is getting boring)**

**I would just like to make a quick thank you for everyone who has reviewed, out this story on alert, added this to their favourite stories and added me as a favourite author. It makes me want to write more and better so thank you.**

**ENJOY the next instalment that I wrote after one and a half bottles of wine.**

The team watched in silence as they saw the three syllables flashing green. It was taunting them, mocking them for wanting, almost hoping that there was a hope yet for the baby they have all grown attached too. The tension in the room could almost be seen. No one said what they were all thinking but no words needed to be uttered they all knew what they had to do.

Toshiko was first to speak "So when do we … OH MY GOD! We are so stupid!"

"Why?" said Owen.

"We left the baby in the room by itself."

Toshiko ran out of autopsy.

"Is she worried that he might fall off the table and hurt himself?" Owen said turning off the beeping screen.

"I'll be back soon." Ianto said Jack had a sneaking suspicion he left the Hub.

"I sort of wish I never followed you now." Said Stephanie

Toshiko brought the baby back and put the console on the autopsy bed and then lent against the cold wall, her face set in utter disappointment. They looked at the floor, all determined not to look into each others eyes.

Jack inhaled and exhaled deeply and said "OK kids, you can all go home."

"What?" said Owen, not in his ordinary light and happy tone but one that sounded almost scared by what Jack said.

"Go home, there is no way I'm going to ask you to stay while I …"

"I'm staying" said Gwen "I can't have a day like today, then go home and have pointless conversations with Rhys about rugby or whatever banana has gotten into down the pub."

"My flats to big for a dead man." Said Owen, what he really meant was 'I don't want to be alone.' But Owen being Owen he couldn't say the truth.

"I'm staying, I'm not going to let you do this by yourself Jack." Said Toshiko

"Well Stephanie, that just leaves you. You found out the truth and you already said you wish you never came. You can go, there's nothing else here for you."

"I know, but … can I stay?"

"Why?"

"Well it's just like what Gwen said. I can't have a day like this and go home and have pointless conversations, not after what you just told me."

"OK."

"Thank you."

"Um where's Ianto?" Tosh asked, suddenly realising that the young welsh man wasn't here.

"Tea-boy left before, said he'd be back." Owen said leaning his head against the wall.

Tosh, Owen, Gwen, Stephanie and Jack continued with their floor staring completion. They were all silent but the same thing was going through their minds; why? Why did they have to find this baby? Why did the rift have to pull him out of his own time? And why couldn't they save him?

After ten minutes, or was it three days? None of them could tell any more. Five people and one alien baby remained in silent contemplation no one daring to speak. Jack stayed silent because speaking would mean this was actually happening, again. Gwen didn't say anything because she knew that if she opened her mouth, she would throw-up. Toshiko was scared to talk, for the first time she couldn't comprehend what was going on around her. All Owen could think of were stupid jokes that he knew no one would appreciate. And Stephanie was still in a complete state of shock.

Ianto walked back in with a brown paper bag that he put on the counter. Before he could tell them what was inside, Toshiko said;

"Oh Ianto, there you are. I hate to ask but do you think you could put on some coffee?" a murmur of agreement followed this.

"Actually," Ianto said, pulling out two very large bottles of golden-brown liquid "I was thinking you may prefer this."

"RUM!" said a wide-eyed Stephanie.

"Ianto I could kiss you." Said Gwen

Jack walked over to Ianto and put one hand around his waist and pulled him forward. Jack lent in and stole Ianto's lips in a fierce battle to own his mouth. They only pulled apart because Owen said;

"You know I really do need to keep this place sanitary."

"I'll take that as a yes then." Said Ianto breathlessly

"I'll be back in a second." Jack ran off and returned with five glasses. "I would have gotten six but, well …"

"Well what?" asked Stephanie

"Dead men can't drink, and the last time I did I grossed Jack out completely." Owen said in a matter-of-fact tone, leaving Stephanie bewildered. "Don't worry about me, normally I would comment on how rude it is to get wasted in front of me, but not today."

Ianto took the glasses from Jack and poured five considerably large drinks. He was soon doing it again because they all downed their first in one go. They all stood in silence getting steadily intoxicated.

By the end of the first bottle they were all still standing but knees were shaking and cabinets were groaning underneath everyone's weight. The alcohol had the effect Ianto was hoping for; they were all giggling and hiccupping uncontrollably.

"I love drunken Ianto," said Owen, who was now supporting Toshiko on his chest. "His eyes start to close and he swears like a sailor."

"Fuck off Owen." Ianto said through half closed eyes.

"I would like to bring the courts attention to exhibit A" Owen said this in his best lawyer voice, earning giggles from Gwen, Stephanie and Toshiko.

"You're such a dick Owen." Said Ianto "Anyway, Jack?"

"Yes" Jack blinked, trying to focus on only one of the Ianto's in front of him. Jack wondered when Ianto became fuzzy and decided that Owen was playing a joke on him. Though he couldn't figure out how he was doing it.

"You spent 11 months in a ship, just you and David."

"Indeed I did."

"Then one could assume that you didn't have sex that entire time."

"One could assume that, yes."

"OK then riddle me this; how come you can't go 11 hours with out pinning me against your desk?"

Stephanie snorted her drink, Gwen and Tosh started giggling again and Jack turned on his best seductive smile and said;

"That's your own fault, Ianto Jones."

"Why's that sir?

"Because you walk around in suits that are extremely fitting combined with all that yes sir, no sir stuff it drives me over the edge. At the end of the day I have no choice but to devour you." Jack pulled Ianto towards him in an attempt to prove his point, but some how they both ended up on the floor.

Tosh, Owen, Gwen and Stephanie all giggled as the two men tried to stand up again. When they ended up back on the ground three times, they gave up and stayed there.

Talk turned into a discussion about their pasts. Gwen told them all about college, meeting Rhys and she filled in all the gaps they didn't already know about how she found Torchwood. Owen told them about Katie (so far only Jack knew) and about how he found torchwood. Toshiko told them all about her mum and how she found UNIT and Torchwood. Ianto told them of the battle at Canary Warf and how he found Torchwood three. And Stephanie told them about her past, which in comparison was impeccably dull.

They continued to drink well into the second bottle talking about nothing in particular but thought it was the funniest thing known to man. Jack picked up the second bottle and turned it to his glass, when nothing came out, he said;

"But why's the rum gone?"

They all giggled at Jacks rather uncanny impression of another Captain Jack. Apparently the giggling was contagious because after awhile, even the baby joined in. The baby's joyous laughter put a stop to everyone else's fun. The mood suddenly changed from drunkenly happy to seriously depressing.

Toshiko stumbled over to the baby and looked down with tears in her eyes. The fact that the baby was happy made her cry harder.

"What do we do now Jack?" asked Owen pulling Toshiko in for a tight embrace. "Who will …"

"Me." Said Jack before Owen could finish

"Jack," Ianto turned towards his lover. "No, it shouldn't be you. Not again."

"I have to; I can't let you do it. I can't let any of you do what I have to do. I would never ask you to do something that horrible."

Ianto was about to open his mouth to argue, but was stopped by Jacks finger resting on his lips.

"I have to do this." Jack looked at Ianto as if waiting for permission. When Ianto closed his eyes and turned his head away Jack took this as 'OK'. He picked the baby up in the console and walked away. They all knew that Jack was going back to the conference room.

The walk to the conference room seemed to be surprising longer than it usually was. Yet it passed way too quickly for Jacks liking. He entered the room with the baby in one hand, gun in the other.

He didn't even try to stop the tears this time. Usually he knew how to hide his true emotions, but this time he didn't think it was possible. He put the bay on the table, kissed his head and said;

"I'm sorry. I didn't want this to happen." There was something oddly symbolic to the fact that the baby wasn't crying.

He raised his gun and pointed it at the infants head. He didn't want to do this; he could freeze him until the doctor came to refuel again. He could try and raise him as his own again. He could even ask one of the others to do it for him. Why did it have to be him? Why was it that he always seemed to end up alone? Jack raised his gun, aimed the perfect shot and closed his eyes, he couldn't watch.

He couldn't do it, he froze, for the first time in a very long time, he was questioning himself. He dropped his gun and it landed with a thud on the floor. He knew that it had to be done, but he couldn't be the one to do it.

_BANG_

**So what do you think? Should I keep it going or give up now? Constructive criticism is always welcome!**


	7. BANG

**Disclaimer; I don't own Torchwood!**

**A/N I think I got attacked by a fluff bunny when I was writing this, I tried to make it angsty but it came out fluffy.**

**Chapter 7**

_**Bang**_

Jack looked down. His gun was still on the floor. _That's strange_ thought jack, he was certain that bang was from a gun. Jack turns, his face set in bewilderment, before him stood the most beautiful and the most horrible thing he had seen in his whole long life. Ianto was standing holding his gun just behind Jack; he was staring at the lifeless infant. The sparkle in his eyes was gone, instead a look of absence gripped the young mans face, he looked like he was in a trance.

"Ianto?" Jack wanted more than anything for Ianto to reply. He had to hear those Welsh vowels; it was the only thing that would make him certain that Ianto was alive.

Ianto didn't reply, he seemed to be stuck in his trance, unable to escape. He continued to stare at the perfect circle that was the bullet hole, in the now deceased baby's head. Jack put a hand on Ianto's gun and pushed it down as it was still in the same position from when he fired.

"Ianto?" Jack looked and sounded almost desperate.

Ianto blinked his way back into reality. He looked at Jack and said "I told you Jack"

"You told me what?"

"I told you, you are not alone." Ianto dropped his gun and let it fall to the floor with a soft thud. He cupped Jacks jaw and smiled as Jack lent into his touch "like I said; no matter how many times you try and convince everyone you are it will never be true."

"But it is true Ianto, don't you understand?" Jack said turning away from Ianto unable to face the young man as his eyes started to burn. "You're here now, but you'll die, I'll live and you'll die. Just like Estelle and David and everyone else. I have to live while everyone else dies."

"Yes Jack, I will die. The memories you have of us will fade."

"Never!" Jack turned back towards Ianto, looking horrified.

"But they will Jack, its fact. I completely understand this and yet I am still here. I choose to stay knowing full well that there will be another tea-boy in the future."

Jack shook his head in disbelief; he could not comprehend what was coming out of Ianto's mouth.

"You're worth it Jack and you will always have someone to rely on. You have a natural pull, one that can make anyone trust you. You are an amazing man, and anyone that comes to love you will be so lucky, because you can love so fiercely. One day, maybe in sixty years maybe less, knowing Torchwood it will probably be less, I will go into the darkness. But I know even though you won't remember, I will always live in here," Ianto moved towards Jack and put a hand on his heart.

"I don't deserve you." Said Jack with a smile.

"Yes you do."

Jack pulled Ianto towards him, into a tight embrace. For the first time there was so much more behind it. Ianto knew without knowing that he really was more than just a part-time shag.

TWTWTWTWTW

Ianto went straight to the kitchenette while Jack took the baby down to the morgue. Ianto was making everyone coffee to try and sober them up before Jack told them what happened.

"What happened?" Toshiko asked as Ianto handed out the dark, rich refreshment that was Torchwoods life blood. "Jack didn't say anything; he just walked past with the baby."

"Jack will explain everything when he gets back." Ianto put his coffee down and his hands in his pockets to stop them shaking uncontrollably.

The silence that followed was so rich in emotion, that Ianto thought Hugh Grant could make a really bad movie out of it.

Ianto couldn't take it any more; he left the Hub for his office, his own private sanctuary. He sat at his desk, not even attempting to tidy up the mess Stephanie made earlier. No matter what he tried to tell Jack he did care that Jack would forget him. Deep down Ianto knew it would be better for him to find someone too settle down and grow old with. But his heart yearned only for the ancient American.

Ianto always pined for Jack in some way, shape or form since he first joined Torchwood three. Now that he had him, he was not about to let go (especially because he knew Gwen would be right there waiting for Jack with open arms and possibly legs). Ianto lost himself in thoughts of the kind of warped future him and Jack could have.

Ianto jumped and grabbed his gun when someone took him from behind. He was furious, he didn't know what made him angrier; the fact that he was just made to loose his cool or that he was just rudely awoken from a very happy day dream. All anger however slipped away when he saw it was Jack.

"Are you going to shoot me?" Jack said with a lop-sided grin.

"Only if you're lucky." Said Ianto putting down his gun.

"I came up to get you." Jack said dropping his playful tone.

"You can do it without me."

"I could, but I don't want to." Jack took Ianto's hands "I need you to be there when I tell them I couldn't do it, that I was a coward."

"You're not a coward."

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

The two walked hand-in-hand into Jacks office, where everyone was waiting for them. Jack sat in his large chair and Ianto leaned against the wall behind the desk.

"What happened Jack?" asked Gwen

Jack opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it again when words failed him.

"I shot him." Ianto said staring at the ceiling, fully aware that everyone was looking at him.

"What?" the team said in unison.

"Now tea-boy are you telling me that you did exactly what Jack told you not to do?" said Owen "I refuse to believe it, purely because you are Jacks lap dog quite literally might I add."

"You know Owen, it might shock you but I do have a brain of my own and I do use it." Ianto said staring pointedly into Owens eyes.

"Yes tea-boy you do and you use it to make the world's best coffee" Owen said this in a way that suggested that's all he did.

No one else seemed to notice Ianto and Owen bickering.

"But Jack said…" Gwen said confusion set. "… He said."

"I said I would never ask you to do anything that horrible. And I didn't"

"Then how come Ianto shot him?" Toshiko asked

"I didn't want too." Said Ianto before Jack could answer. "But I did. I did it because it had to be done."

"I still don't understand." Said Toshiko "Jack would never let you do anything that he thought he should do."

"Ianto walked in when I was about to shoot him, and he did it himself." Jack said hoping Ianto picked up in what he was trying to do.

"Why?" Owen asked.

"Because if Jack done it, it would have been one more thing we did separately. We need to be more of a team or we'll brake."

"Well isn't that all soppy and girl movie like." Said Owen

Apparently the team had no more question because they all left Jacks office together.

"You didn't tell them the truth." Said Jack

"No I didn't. Well I did, just not everything." Said Ianto, moving in too sit on Jacks lap.

"Why?"

"Because, I knew that you didn't want them knowing you couldn't do it"

"I'm such a coward."

"I told you, you're not." Ianto said pulling Jacks face up. "You're the bravest man I've ever met."

"You've told me that before." Jack smiled but it didn't quite meet his eyes.

"I have," Ianto said "and today you proved that so much more."

"What?" Jack gave him a sceptical and confused look. "I couldn't even…"

"That's why you are the bravest man I've ever met Jack." Ianto said pulling Jack, if it were possible even closer without braking eye-contact. "When you were in there, I knew that you were considering asking for help. That's what true bravery is Jack – knowing when to ask for help."

Jack closed the tiny amount of space between them and took Ianto in for a slow tender kiss. Jacks hands were exploring Ianto's calf and hair. Ianto cupped his hands around Jacks neck. They pulled apart slowly staring into each other eyes, neither daring to look away.

"You know Owens right." Said Ianto

"That's a change, have you ever said that before?" Jack said

"Just the once."

"Why is he right?"

"This is turning into a soppy girl movie."

Jack moved in for another kiss, but Ianto pulled back away from the now groaning Jack.

"Tease" Jack put on his best hurt face.

"You have work to do." Ianto said getting up "And yes I am a tease."

"Can't the reports wait? To be honest I don't even know what to say about this." Jack said walking over to Ianto, who was now looking out the window in his office. Jack slid his hands around Ianto's waist and rested his chin on the young man's shoulder.

"The reports can wait." Said Ianto still looking at the others, who were sitting quietly in the main area of the Hub "But what can't wait, is Stephanie. What are you going to do? Will you retcon her? Or will you let her remember everything?"

"You know I was thinking about it and I'm going to let her decide. For the first time Torchwood is not going to have complete control over another human beings free will. Because, at the end of the day that's all we have."

**What did you think? Did the fluff bunny that attacked me go over board? Let me know what you think should happen in the next chapter because I am still debating what to do with Stephanie; she's very stubborn and won't tell me herself.**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	8. To retcon or not To retcon

**Disclaimer: the usual stuff; I own nothing! Well except for Stephanie Myles and Doctor Lloyd**

**A/N: this is the second last chapter! The next one will tie up loose ends, but I am thinking it might leak over too two. Cookies to those who review!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Ianto turned around, careful to not brake Jacks embrace, and kissed him softly. "Off you go Captain."

Jack ran his fingers down Ianto's shirt buttons, with a soft growl. "You know Stephanie can wait too."

"Oh captain my captain." Ianto giggle then grabbed Jacks wrist "No she can't Jack, we never know how long it takes to slip someone the tablet. Now you want to give her the option, it will probably take longer."

Jack gave Ianto his best puppy dog pout, to which Ianto rolled his eyes and walked straight out of Jacks office. Not before he heard a very disappointed groan issuing from Jack.

"Stephanie," Jack said as he made his way to the rest of the team. "I need a quick word."

Ianto gave a small but audible cough.

"Well more like a long word." Said Jack correcting himself.

"Me?" said a confused Stephanie.

"Yes, Stephanie, you."

"But why?"

"Because I'm going to have my filthy way with you, until you're incoherent."

"Don't listen to him Stephanie," Ianto said walking towards the rest with a tray of coffees "He's only kidding. Although, he said that to me once and I thought he was kidding, but then the next thing I knew I couldn't walk straight for a week."

"Yes, thank you Ianto," said Owen "we really don't need to know all the sordid details about 'The Captain and The Tea-boy'.

"Owen, there is nothing I would love more than to give you mental images to torment you with, but I am pretty sure you got a pretty clear one from this morning."

"You're an evil man Ianto."

Jack and Toshiko burst out laughing, while Stephanie and Gwen stood there bewildered. Gwen also looked slightly annoyed.

"Oh god, not THAT again! What is so god damn funny?" Gwen said stamping her foot; Ianto couldn't help but think she looked like a five year old.

"Ianto," said Owen, choosing to ignore Gwen "I had finally gotten that image out of my head."

"Anyway, Stephanie," Jack said coming out of his fits of laughter. "We still need to talk, but perhaps we should go out and walk for a bit. It's not exactly something I want to talk about here."

"Um…OK"

Jack and Stephanie made their way over to the invisible lift. Before they stepped on Jack turned around and said;

"If you guys are not going to go home, you can get some work done. People must think I'm a horrible boss, letting you all drink in the middle of the day. Anyone would think we don't do any actual work." Jack said with a grin

"If I must remind you sir, we weren't the ones caught by the Prime Minister while we were watching 51st century porn on our computers." Said Ianto

"Just for that comment and your lack of respect for authority, you can start those reports we were talking about in my office." Jack said with a mischievous grin.

"Serves me right for telling you they could wait." Ianto said with a small smirk

"Exactly!" Jack said turning towards Gwen "Gwen we are going to need cover stories for the hospital. Can you handle that?"

"Yep"

"Toshiko, can you start translating the book that fell through the rift two weeks ago?"

"Sure, why not"

"And Owen"

"What?" Owen said, obviously disappointed that he had to work. "There is nothing of medical importance here. So technically I shouldn't be doing anything."

"I WAS going to say feed MYFAWNY and Janet, but seeing it would torment you completely. There's a report on my desk that UNIT is picking up this afternoon that I haven't finished yet. It has your name all over it."

"Fuck"

"Stephanie, if you please?" Jack said holding out a hand for Stephanie, indicating she should get on to the slab of concrete, which was the invisible lift.

"It's just a bit of concrete."

"Yes it is. Now step on."

"Ahh … um … OK"

Jack and Stephanie rode the concrete slab letting Ianto, Owen, Gwen and Toshiko shrink into nothing. Stephanie watched in awe as the Hub disappeared and in its place she found Cardiff.

"So we just appeared out of no where right?" asked Stephanie.

"Yep"

"Then how come no one is looking at is? I mean people don't tend to rise from the ground everyday do they?"

"It's a long story, but basically no one can see us if we stand on this exact spot. But the second we step off they can see us again." Jack stepped off and introduced himself too a group of teenage girls, who giggled and walked away.

"I really need to learn to stop asking questions." Said Stephanie stepping off the invisible lift and started walking towards Jack. "Wait; hold on a minute, there's a giant hole in the ground. Doesn't anyone ever fall in?"

"You're so much like Gwen, I show you something fantastic and you find fault. Are you sure you're not Welsh?"

Stephanie gave Jack a soft laugh as they walked a moment in silence. "So Captain Jack, you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Come and take a seat." Jack led Stephanie to a bench they were close too. Jack turned in his seat to face Stephanie "You've seen a lot today."

"That's an understatement if I have ever heard one, but yeah I have."

"You have seen and found out more about what happens, what really happens. You have found out about Torchwood and what it is we do. There are certain procedures we normally follow, to fix certain situations that arise. A lot like this."

"These procedures, are you going to use them on me?"

"Usually I would, yes."

"OK … wait … what? Usually?"

"Today has been a trying day for all of us, me especially. After all of it, I didn't want to control someone else's free will, AGAIN."

"What are you talking about? I don't understand what you mean?"

"What do you want you do?"

"These procedures, what are they?" Stephanie thought she might get a clear answer with this question.

"Ordinarily, I would give you a drug, a drug called retcon. It will make you forget everything you have seen and heard today."

"You drug people?"

"Yes." Jack said simply

"Wow." Stephanie sat silently starring at her feet. "You know a few hours ago I would've known exactly what to say. I would have said; let me keep my memories, let me know the truth. But now, I don't know. After what you told us about those poor creatures. I can feel the world changing Jack, but if that's where we're heading, I don't know if I want to know."

"The choice is yours, but believe me when I say the human race will do so much good." Said Jack

"Tell me its worth remembering Jack. Tell me death and destruction doesn't follow everyone that knows the truth. Tell me you're not in constant pain."

"It's worth remembering."

"Yeah? Now look me in the eye and say that."

Jack didn't, he continued too watch a plastic bag dancing in the wind; it was some what poetic, oddly hypnotic and slightly ironic.

"My point exactly Jack. You have so much pain and it's not just you, but the rest of your team as well. I can see it, it's just behind your eyes, and there is so much darkness. So deep, so hurt, so much truth. You know it all don't you Jack, you know so much. I don't want to end up like, I'll take the drug.

"You maybe right, we do know a lot and maybe we know too much. It's up to you."

"I have to Jack, I just … I have too. I always thought Doctor Lloyd was a bit of a moron, but now, I think he might be the smartest man I have ever met. He has been ignoring everything; he doesn't even bother to make up excuses for it all anymore. But now, now I know he was protecting himself, protecting himself from the truth, knowledge is a many splendid thing, but it almost always comes at a price."

Jack pulled a small container out of hid pocket. Inside was a small white tablet rolling around the bottom. He handed it to Stephanie and said; "That will make you forget everything, just make sure you take it somewhere comfortable, it will knock you out."

Jack stood up and started to walk away, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"What?"

"During my stay here with you and with Torchwood, I saw a lot like you said. One of the things I saw was you and Ianto, 'The Captain and The Tea-boy'. Jack don't be scared of it."

"Scared of what?"

Stephanie smiled and said; "You may not know or realise it just yet but you will, hopefully sooner rather than later. When you do remember this; don't worry about the future, you're here now and that's what matters."

Jack had no idea what Stephanie was talking about and was hoping she was going to start talking some sense soon.

"Good bye Captain Jack Harkness." Stephanie pulled Jack in for a gentle peck on the ancient mans lips. "All in all, not just another day."

Stephanie walked away from a deep-in-thought Jack. After 20 minutes of quiet reflection he walked back into the Hub where he found Owen and Ianto in a very heated discussion.

"I'm not going to tell him that MYFAWNY ate it OWEN?"

"Why not? It could very easily be true."

"No Owen, it couldn't. She doesn't fly down here and pick up random reports and eat them. And I am almost positive that she wouldn't pick up just the one. And I am more than certain that Jack would pick up on the fact that you were suppose to be working on the report the MYFAWNY just happened to pick up." Said Ianto

"Yeah, but besides all that." Said Owen

Hats going on?" asked Jack, making everyone jump

"Owen got frustrated with the UNIT report and decided to get creative with it, using a scalpel." Said Toshiko whose eyes never left her computer screen "He then proceeded to spill Ianto's coffee over it; they have been bickering ever since."

"We're not bickering Tosh," said Owen "We are merely having a conversation and I am trying to dislodge the meter long pole that seems to be stuck up Ianto's arse."

Three hours later, Ianto led a young UNIT officer into the Hub, where Toshiko, Owen, Gwen and Jack were congregated for no particular reason.

"Jack," Ianto called, once they walked through the cog door. "This is Ross. He's from UNIT and he is here for that report."

"Well hello Ross," said Jack with a smile. "Doesn't UNIT trust me to deliver it myself?"

"Captain Jack Harkness, sir, we are still waiting on the report we asked for two years ago." Said Ross, the corners of his mouth twisted as he said this. "So the report?"

"Yes Owen, the report?" Jack said turning towards Owen.

"I destroyed the blastered report." Owen said looking directly at Ross. "The report that our dear Captain was suppose to fill out but didn't."

"Gwen are you OK?" asked Ianto.

Gwen was looking from Ross, to Ianto, to Jack and then back to Ross again. Her jaw was on the floor, as everything finally clicked.

"I guess UNIT really was fucking him over." Gwen said letting her eyes rest on Ross' cap.

* * *

**So what did you think? Did you love it or hate it or do you not care? Let me know! Constructive criticism is always more that welcome! Also hugs from Ianto and Jack to those who picked up the Doctor Who reference.**


	9. Something Different

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood although I would love to borrow Ianto Jones even just for one night**

**A/N: Last chapter! This has a very explicit sex scene, you have been warned. There is also the face of boe, so if you are against that revelation then you probably shouldn't read the last paragraph. Please don't hate me for how I ended it. I really hope you have liked this so far and I really hope you like this chapter!! ENJOY**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

It was 10pm in Cardiff and the inside of the Hub was unusually quiet. This was due mainly to the fact that the only inhabitants were an immortal American and a skinny Welshman. Jack had flashed Ross his trademark smile and convinced him that the report would be sent within the week. Gwen decided to be with her she felt that she needed to be held and Owen and Toshiko left together in Owens car.

Jack and Ianto were sitting on the sofa, holding two steaming cups of coffee. Jack was filling Ianto in on the conversation he had with Doctor Stephanie Myles.

"She then proceeded to tell me that we know too much about everything, we are in constant pain and that our eyes are full of darkness."

"She's probably right" Said Ianto, putting his now empty mug on the small table that was next to the sofa.

"That's what I said," Jack said putting his arm around Ianto's waist and pulled him close. Ianto let his head rest on Jacks shoulder. "Mr Jones, you have this scary gift that lets you know exactly what I am thinking, how is that?"

"I don't know Jack, maybe I spend way too much time here with you, perhaps I should leave." Ianto said getting off the sofa

"Don't even think about it, don't you dare." Jack grabbed Ianto's hips and pulled him on to his lap.

Ianto turned himself around so that he was straddling Jacks lap. Ianto took full advantage of his position, and started nibbling Jacks ear lobe and placed soft wet kisses along Jacks jaw line. Ianto's hands moved down Jacks sides and up his chest again.

Jack put his hands on Ianto's hips and let his head fall back to allow Ianto better access. "That reminds me of something else Stephanie said."

"You are not seriously thinking of Stephanie now." Ianto said biting Jacks ear a little harder than he normally would have.

"Well you a very good distraction" said Jack "but to be perfectly honest I haven't really stopped thinking about something she said."

"Tell me" Ianto stopped kissing and nibbling Jack but did not move from his position.

"Well I was walking away from her and she stoped me. She said that shouldn't be scared of what you and I have. Then she said that I will realise something about us, hopefully soon, and when I do I shouldn't worry about the future and just think of now." Jack said this looking deep into Ianto's eyes. With a cheeky grin he added; "Then she kissed me."

"That's strange," said Ianto in all seriousness "Who in their right mind would want to kiss you?"

"You kiss me." Jack said playfully smacking Ianto's bum

"Yes, yes I do Jack." Said Ianto. "Like I said – 'who in their _right mind_ would want to kiss you?' I haven't been in my right mind in years."

Jack laughed and said; "but don't you think that was weird?"

"Well I thought she was a bit strange from the beginning." Ianto said, resuming his attack on Jacks neck.

"That's only because she went through your desk." Said Jack. "I must say though, I am surprised that you were so nice to her after that."

Ianto laughed into Jacks neck and "Well yes I was completely polite to her but I did serve her decafe all day."

"Ianto Jones that was a sin in the eyes of Torchwood as far as I'm concerned." Said a wide-eyed Jack."

"Well Jack if you are that concerned about sins, perhaps I should leave, because we both know where this is heading."

"Oh I don't think so Jones, I told you before – you're not going anywhere."

"Is that a fact sir?"

"Oh yes, all day you have been walking around, giving me lip and being a complete tease and you wore your cute suit today and lets not forget the fact that you are always irresistible."

"Yes, let's not forget that fact."

"Now I have no choice, but to devour you whole." Jack said with a smile.

"Sir, yes sir." Ianto said mirroring Jacks grin.

Jack pulled Ianto in for a kiss, a deep, sensual kiss. This kiss was different; usually their kisses are fast and needy. This time it was soft and slow and filled with unsaid emotions. Neither man knew who was leading this delicate act, but neither was trying to stop it either.

The two men were enjoying the act immensely, so much so that they completely forgot that seconds before they were planning to make the other forget their own name. Jack carefully flipped Ianto over so that Jack was on top, his young lover breathing deeply below him.

The kissing continued as Jack worked on Ianto's tie and shirt buttons, the pace stayed slow the same pace as the kiss. Once buttons were undone, Jack moved down to kiss his chest and let his hands explore the young mans toned torso.

Ianto pulled his arms out of his shirt and slid off Jacks suspenders. In the process of pulling off Jacks shirt, they fell onto the Hubs cold floor. They didn't seem to notice though, they just let their hands explore with their mouths locked.

Ianto slid his hands down Jacks body, till they found his belt. Once the thin strip of leather was discarded on the ground, Ianto went to work on Jacks pants. The entire time, the kiss was not broken. Ianto let his hand brush against Jacks arousal, earning him a satisfied moan from Jack.

Once Jack was completely lacking in clothing, he decided Ianto was wearing too many clothes and he needed to rectify that fact. It wasn't long before they were both naked Jack was kissing every part of Ianto's body he could locate. Their arousals were brushing together they were both moaning and panting.

"If you're not careful Harkness, I'm going to come home way too soon." Ianto panted into Jacks ear.

"Well we can't have that now can we?" Jack said pushing himself up off the floor.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Supplies." Jack said simply

"Jack couldn't help but smile when he came back holding lube and condoms. Ianto was lying exactly where Jack left him on the floor, standing tall.

Jack positioned himself back on top of Ianto, kissing every part of the body beneath him that his lips could find. "You ready?" Jack breathed, running a tongue over Ianto's left nipple.

"Always."

Jack covered his fingers with lube and started to slowly pre-pare Ianto. Ianto bit his lip and started moaning into Jacks chest. Jack slid in a second, third and finally a fourth finger, Ianto started rocking his hips gently, urging Jack to go deeper.

Jack removed his fingers, which made Ianto make a disappointed groan. Jack rolled on a condom and covered himself in lube. He held Ianto tightly and slid himself inside slowly. They found their pace with ease and soon both men were moaning with pleasure. This wasn't like it usually was either, like the kiss; they were normally rough and fast. There was so much emotion this time, emotion so deep.

Jack bit into Ianto's shoulder as he came followed by Ianto spilling his seed over Jacks chest.

Jack fell onto Ianto's chest panting, sweating and swearing fluently. Once they had come back down to earth again, Jack said; "I think we are going to need a shower."

"Now that doesn't sound like you Jack." Said Ianto. "You're usually the one that wants to go to bed sweating and smelling of sex. Normally I have to drag you to the shower,"

"Not like me?" Said Jack with a grin "What part of wanting to see you naked and wet not completely like me?"

"Oh that's right I forgot, you're a complete sleaze."

Jack stood up and held out a hand for Ianto to help him up. Ianto gratefully accepted. They started walking towards the showers, they stoped because Ianto spun Jack around and said;

"Are you OK? After today, after what happened, are you OK?"

"Of course I am."

"Jack?"

"I will be," jack wanted to say 'I will be as long as you stay with me' but the words got stuck somewhere behind his Adams apple.

One very steamy shower later (the water temperature having nothing to do with the steam), Ianto could be found curled up in Jacks bed, watching Jack look for pants. He ended up giving up on the helpless cause and decided he would just sleep naked (which would make tomorrow morning so much easier). Jack looked over too Ianto and he couldn't help but smile. Sudden realisation hit Jack like a sack of potatoes; he now knew what Stephanie was talking about.

"Jones, Ianto Jones," said Jack with the world's largest grin "I have something I have to tell you."

"And what would that be Harkness?" Ianto said with a tired smile.

Jack slid into bed next too Ianto, so close that they were almost touching but not quite "I think I love you."

"You know Jack Harkness I think I feel the same."

* * *

Ianto Jones and Captain Jack Harkness were happy and in love for two more years, two years exactly. Ianto Jones got caught in the cross fire between Torchwood and a Cyberman that was hiding in the sewers after escaping from London, escaping from the battle at Canary Warf. Doctor Stephanie Myles (who didn't end up taking the retcon and took over Owens job as resident medic) conducted the autopsy.

The results found that Ianto Jones died from a bullet to the heart, the bullet was found to be a match to ones in Jack Harkness' gun.

Jack Harkness held on tight to Ianto Jones' cold dead hand and said; "Two years ago today, I told you I love you. On that same day you told me that one day the memories I have of us will fade, they wont I simply refuse to let them."

* * *

Years and years and years pass, and on the planet of New Earth in the city of New New York, the face of Boe is dying. He is dying in the company of a Time Lord, a human and a formally psychotic cat. His last thought is of the young Welsh man he always loved, the Welsh man he never forgot.

_Fin_

* * *

**So that's it, all gone, the end. Did you like it? Should I give up writing? I love to hear what you guys think! I have a few one shots in my head that won't leave me alone so they might be coming next. Hugs and kisses to all that review, and even if you don't, thanks for reading. Oh and don't hate me for killing Ianto, I do love him lots and lots!**

**PF  
xx**


End file.
